Devoir
by Patte de velours
Summary: Light a deux passions dans l’existence : son death note et sa petite sœur. Et il n’hésite pas à conjuguer les deux. Entre fétichisme et inceste.


**Auteur:** Patte de velours. Ronron… ronron…

**Titre :** Devoir

**Genre :** lemon. **Pairings :** Light/Carnet Death Note et Light/Sayu**. **La lecture de cette fanfic étant très susceptible de choquer, âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres qui éprouvent un penchant pour les sentiments déviants et autres relations dévoyées, et pour ceux enfin que cette amorce de présentation, loin de les rebuter, aurait au contraire émoustillé, ma foi… je vous aurai prévenu.

**Pitch : **Light a deux passions dans l'existence : son death note et sa petite sœur. Et il n'hésite pas à conjuguer les deux. Entre fétichisme et inceste. L'histoire se déroule peu après l'entrée de Light à l'Université, alors qu'il est possédé par l'esprit maléfique du carnet.

**Rating :** **M**

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'en fous. Je veux qu'ils s'appartiennent entre eux. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des personnages, ils existent dans la vraie vie. Personne n'a entendu parler d'un volume 7 et la série ne compte que 24 épisodes. Et Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba ont intérêt à me rembourser mes boîtes de kleenex.

* * *

**Devoir**

_26/05/2004. Domicile familial des Yagami._

Light tenta de calmer sa respiration, le mouvement saccadé de son cœur contre sa chemise ajustée. Il en venait presque à envier les vêtements trop larges qu'affectionnait Ryûzaki. Il n'aurait pas alors ressenti ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il se laissait… déborder par son enthousiasme. Les yeux dans le vague, une fine sueur maculant son front, un sentiment lénifiant de délivrance succédaient à la frénésie dans laquelle il s'était immergé peu avant.

De légers tremblements parcouraient encore son corps. Sa main droite surtout, sollicitée au-delà du raisonnable par une fièvre qui, à chaque fois qu'il s'y adonnait, le consumait, lui faisant perdre toute mesure, pour le laisser pantelant, comme brisé, dans un état paradoxal d'anéantissement béat, vidé et repus.

Reprenant son souffle après la fièvre qui l'avait terrassé, la crampe de son poignet droit s'amenuiserait après l'application de la lotion apaisante contre les courbatures, dont il s'approvisionnait à présent régulièrement. Et personne n'irait trouver bizarre cet usage intensif dans la mesure où, voûté des heures durant sur ses livres, son dos pouvait avoir, logiquement, contracté ce type de désagréments, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'irait entreprendre le rapprochement avec une autre partie de son anatomie.

Il desserra sa cravate, défit maladroitement quelques boutons du col de sa chemise, tentant d'en remettre les pans dérangés dans son pantalon. Mais sa main droite ne lui répondait plus, et les gestes qu'il avait commis quelques instants auparavant pour rectifier sa tenue, l'avaient épuisé. Il eut une grimace, exhala un soupir fataliste, ses yeux rivés au Death Note. Il ne supportait pas l'imperfection, quelle que soit la forme que celle-ci prenne.

Les pages noircies qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux transformèrent son rictus en un sourire attrayant et sensuel. Son style avait changé. Les premiers noms inscrits sur les pages liminaires, quoique les lettres aient été bien formées, leur caractère appliqué, leur espacement, trahissaient la timidité des débuts. La gêne, un reste de culpabilité qui le tenaillaient alors et dont il avait fait table rase. Ses hésitations… A partir du nom de Lind L Taylor, lequel couvrait toute une page dans une amplitude obscène, les noms suivants s'alignaient en rangs serrés, comme gagnés d'asphyxie, là où l'apparente réserve initiale laissait respirer le texte. Qu'est-ce que leur analyse graphologique révèlerait si le carnet tombait en d'autres mains ?

Light eut un rire. Cette éventualité était si infime… mais l'amusait dans le même temps. Sa résolution et son empressement était lisibles dans la progression de ses écrits. Et les dernières pages, récemment couvertes, révélaient l'ardeur passionnelle qu'il y avait mises. De façon redoublée en effet, une excitation à consigner des noms s'emparait de lui.

La tension, la découverte de la prochaine cible puis la montée d'adrénaline tandis que le compte à rebours s'amorçait, le souffle court, les battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent, la main assurée puis fiévreuse, les gestes de détente du bras au bout duquel un stylo-plume crachait son encre, l'acmé qui le frappait après qu'il ait tout donné, le laissant sans force, apaisé et comme mort sur sa chaise.

C'était meilleur de jour en jour. Jamais il n'avait ressenti au fond de lui autant de satisfaction. C'était mille fois plus intense que d'être classé premier à l'examen blanc national et d'avoir obtenu les meilleurs résultats au concours d'entrée de l'Université de Tôo.

Enfin… ex-aequo…. Son sourire se figea. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur. Quelqu'un avait fait aussi bien que lui. Sa main droite se crispa, se refermant sur le vide. Absurde ! Il n'aurait pu faire mieux que la note maximale !

Rectification : quelqu'un possédait le même niveau que lui, comme lui. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le carnet ouvert. Son corps ayant retrouvé son rythme habituel, il acheva de se réajuster, puis le feuilleta pour revenir à la page accaparée par le nom faussé de son adversaire. Décidément, celui-ci tranchait par rapport aux noms méthodiquement alignés des pages suivantes ; son caractère désordonné suscitait en lui un sentiment proche de la honte. Souvent, il avait été tenté d'en arracher la page, motivé par un éternel souci de perfection esthétique, avant de décider de la conserver. La vivacité pulsionnelle du trait qui avait en modelé la forme, son débordement sur la page où elle se vautrait, lui était apparu comme une mise en garde ; ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. La véhémence inconséquente de son écriture à cet instant, servirait à le lui rappeler.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la véritable identité de Ryûzaki alias L. Coopérer à l'enquête avait déjà constitué en soi un premier pas dans cette direction. Et lorsqu'il apprendrait son nom réel, il le tracerait d'un trait enragé sur une double-page !

Voilà qui effacerait l'humiliation du débordement précédent.

Et puis, un adversaire de cette taille, qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir au cours de leur joute, méritait bien qu'il lui sacrifiât cet espace.

Vraiment… Si d'aventure le Death Note tombait en d'autres mains et que leur nouveau détenteur manifeste la fantaisie de se livrer à quelques interprétations, voilà les hypothèses auxquelles il pourrait aboutir. Des centaines de noms défrichés sans état d'âme et un autre exposé … comme ayant compté.

Light fronça les sourcils. Et rabattit d'un geste vif la couverture du carnet.

Deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

« Grand frère ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

Sayu. Encore un problème de maths sans doute. Ou de biologie. Ou de version latine. Sa sœur avait hérité de ses capacités, mais elle se comportait de manière assez désinvolte. Light aurait juré qu'elle connaissait les réponses aux questions qu'elle lui posait et que ses demandes d'aide réitérées n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Réfrénant un soupir, il alla déverrouiller sa porte. Sa jeune sœur lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

« Pardon de te déranger, mais je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Si tu n'es pas occupé… »

« Non. Entre… qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas cette fois ? »

« Eh bien… Tout ! ». Ce disant, elle lui tendit une pile de livres.

« C'est pour un exposé. Mais le thème est drôlement ardu ! Cela risque de prendre plusieurs heures ! »

Pas de problème, pensa Light. Il pourrait même y passer la nuit. Son jugement anticipé le prémunissait contre ce type de contres-temps. Les morts continuaient à s'accumuler, ce qui lui permettait de mener un semblant de vie, une façade de convenance, ou de profiter de moments comme celui-ci. Approchant une autre chaise de son bureau, lui et sa sœur s'assirent côte à côte. Le caractère enjoué de celle-ci le réconfortait sans qu'il sût vraiment pourquoi. Avec le Death Note, remisé soigneusement dans son tiroir à double fond, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Les cheveux de Sayu frôlaient son épaule, par intermittences. D'un geste fraternel, il lui dégagea le front.

« Sois plus sérieuse… Tu me déconcentres ». Sayu rit et reprit en notes ce que lui dictait son frère.

Peut-être parce que sa mère ne voyait en lui qu'une machine à réussir des examens. Et son père, d'une affection trop distante et dont l'étroitesse d'esprit avait achevé de l'éloigner. Le pauvre bougre, bien sûr, ne l'avait pas perçu. Son sens de l'honneur, son concept éculé de la « justice » devenus intolérables à ses yeux, Light l'avait définitivement rangé dans la catégorie des faibles, de ceux qui se sacrifient bêtement et sont responsables du lent pourrissement du monde, avec leurs bons sentiments déplacés et leur morale pervertie.

Il se chargerait un jour de purger ce type d'individus, coupables de laisser le mal s'épandre, coupables de le préserver, coupables de le laisser se reproduire et de proliférer dans des proportions écœurantes.

Les mâchoires de Light se serrèrent. Sa petite sœur était la seule qui s'adressait à lui comme à un être normal, le taquinant et s'inquiétant quand il semblait assailli par un souci.

La nuit était tombée. Light achevait de rédiger la conclusion de sa main, en imitant l'écriture de sa sœur ; ce qui n'était guère difficile, étant donné que leur style était très similaire. Il s'était contenté de reprendre et développer certaines idées qu'elle avait consignées dans la marge des documents étudiés. Elle disposait de toutes les facultés pour y parvenir seule. Mais elle avait voulu préparer son exposé avec son grand frère.

Tout serait tellement plus agréable s'ils étaient seuls ! Un accident pouvait emporter leurs parents. Il avait atteint depuis peu sa majorité et, dans ces cas là, il était fréquent que la garde de mineurs revienne à leurs proches. Elève brillant et sérieux, il serait tout désigné pour en avoir le soin. Mais non ! se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Son père lui était encore utile en raison de son lien avec la cellule d'enquête, et sa mère contribuait à la pérennité du modèle de perfection domestique qu'était le domicile familial.

Light éteignit la lampe du bureau, se leva sans faire de bruit et entreprit de se dévêtir. La respiration de Sayu était si légère qu'il lui sembla soudain être seul, plongé dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre. Il rabattit prudemment les couvertures pour se glisser dans le lit, un début d'érection lui faisant se mordre les lèvres. Le parfum de fleur d'oranger que la jeune adolescente affectionnait vint lui titiller les narines, augmentant son trouble.

Très délicatement, il se coula entre les draps, prenant sa sœur assoupie entre ses bras et lui posant sa tête sur son torse nu. Son cœur battait à coups sourds. Sayu murmura son prénom tandis qu'il remontait sa chemise pour caresser ses hanches et se déplaçait pour enfouir la tête dans sa poitrine juvénile.

Il tenta de se raisonner… sans y parvenir. Sa bouche et sa langue dévoraient déjà de baisers humides les seins menus de la jeune fille. La dureté de son érection s'imposa à lui et ses mains dotées d'une volonté propre, lui écartèrent les jambes. Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses petites lèvres et sentit les mains de sayu se crisper dans sa chevelure.

Au bord de l'orgasme, il se redressa, l'écartela davantage, posant ses jambes sur ses épaules, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Sayu ouvrit les yeux, son regard fixant sans le voir le visage aux traits helléniques de son frère, ses iris ambrés, son nez fin, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés qui retombaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, comme décoiffés. Elle les baissa sur le ventre musclé de son grand frère, et cette partie de lui à demie-immergée en elle.

(…)

« Dis donc Light » l'interpella Ryûkku, au matin. « C'est encore une nouvelle application ou tu as définitivement fondu un fusible ? »

Light fusilla le shinigami du regard, tandis que sa sœur se penchait pour l'embrasser affectueusement et quittait la chambre, ses livres sous le bras. Il n'y avait définitivement qu'elle dans son cœur.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ryûkku se détourna, saisit une pomme dans la corbeille du bureau et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil sur les pages du carnet que Light venait de sortir. Un court paragraphe retenant son attention.

_Sayu Yagami. 26/05/04, cet après-midi, 15h. Entre dans ma chambre pour l'aider à rédiger un devoir qui s'éternise tard après le souper. Est prise de somnolence et s'endort d'un sommeil apaisant à 23h. « Petite mort » à 23h30. _

« Dis-moi Light… c'est quoi une « petite mort » ? »

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Avec un jeu de mots en prime. Devoir, en tant que la mission divine dont se croit investi Light et en tant que l'exercice scolaire de sa petite sœur Sayu.

Jusqu'au dernier instant, Light-Kira aurait pu tuer sa sœur. Il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. C'est l'un des rares moments où on le voit trembler, suer et être envahi de scrupules. Il n'en éprouvera pas autant envers son père. C'est pour cela que je me suis dit, sa sœur tient une place spéciale dans sa vie.

Après relecture, le passage charnel avec sa petite sœur (Light : 18, Sayu : 14) me paraît un peu glauque. Un peu…

Ceux ayant un peu de mou dans la cervelle n'auront pas manqué de remarquer à quel moment de l'intrigue je situais « l'action » de cette scène : après la période de tests entreprise par Light, afin de déterminer le degré de précision que l'on pouvait atteindre en termes de manipulation et de mort sur autrui, en faisant usage du carnet.

Vous pourrez considérer, en l'occurrence, que Light a poussé un peu loin l'exploration de ses potentialités et du détournement dont ses règles pouvaient faire l'objet…

Enfin, cette fanfic couplant Light et Sayû est, pour l'instant, la seule fanfic française sur ces deux protagonistes. Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? Allez, un peu de perversité, que diable !


End file.
